I'm telling you why
by Spicysuga
Summary: Dans une lettre qu'elle lui veut remise à sa mort, Petunia explique à Harry d'où lui vient sa haine pour le monde magique.....
1. Default Chapter

Coucou tout le monde !!!! D'abord, vous savez tous que si Harry Potter m'appartenait, je roulerai sur l'or et je ne serai pas entrain d'écrire une fanfiction mais plutôt entrain de préparer le prochain tome des aventures d'HP. L'idée de cette fic m'est venue en lisant le 5ème tome de HP. Pour moi, Petunia Evans n'a pas toujours été aussi aigrie. Si elle connaît Azkaban et autres, elle a du avoir plus de contacts avec le monde de la sorcellerie qu'on ne le sait à présent. Personnellement, si je considérai ma sœur et son mari comme des monstres, je ne resterai pas en leur présence et je n'écouterai pas leurs conversations même si fourrer mon nez dans ce qui ne me regarde pas était mon passe tps favori. Voici donc ma version des faits. L'histoire sera juste la lettre de Petunia à Harry. 

~~~~~~~~~~

A ma mort, que ceci soit remis à Harry Potter, mon neveu, 

Petunia Evans.

J'écris ces quelques mots parce que je sais que jamais je n'aurai la force de te parler de regarder les yeux de ta mère en racontant ce qui ma poussé à l'écarter de ma vie. Ce qui m'a poussé à te traiter comme je le fais. J'écris ces mots quand aujourd'hui tu n'es pas loin de moi. Je vais te raconter parce que tu dois savoir et comprendre. 

Ca va peut-être être un choc pour toi, mais Lily et moi étions amies, meilleures amies, confidentes et soeurs bien sûr. Si j'en parlais comme d'une ennemie, si j'en parlais comme d'une erreur c'est à cause de cette lâcheté qui m'a poursuivie jusqu'aujourd'hui. J'aimais Lily et ne la considérais pas comme un monstre. Tout ça c'était une façade. Aujourd'hui, les murs que j'ai mis si longtemps à construire, la façade qui cache ce que je suis réellement, je l'enlève pour te parler et te raconter, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras.

Mon père était pédiatre. Il disait souvent qu'aider la jeunesse c'était sauver le monde. En fait, tu dois te demander pourquoi je te raconte cela. Du moins, si je voulais le faire, j'aurais pu, mais de mon vivant. Tu as raison. Mais morte ou vivante d'une lâcheté extrême et retrouver ses démons sur une feuille de papier c'est mon effrayant que d'en parler. 

Papa était merveilleux, drôle, gentil, intelligent mais surtout aimant. Aimant de cet amour qui se voit par tous les gestes. Il me redonnait de la joie avec un sourire, avec un regard. Il avait des yeux magnifiques, les mêmes que ta mère. Un vert émeraude éclatant plein de chaleur et d'amour. Il pouvait être effrayant parfois, c'est vrai, je me souviens d'une fois où pendant qu'il dormait, Lily et moi lui avions coupé les cheveux. On était petites. Mais bon je ne t'écris pas pour te raconter tous mes souvenirs d'enfance. Juste pour te dire comment étaient tes grands parents pour le moment. 

Ma mère, c'était un personnage. Je pense qu'elle a été folle de jalousie quand Lily a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Elle a toujours cru en la magie, elle voulait toujours que Lily lui raconte ce qui se passait dans son école, ce qu'elle apprenait mais aussi si telle ou telle créature existait vraiment, si Merlin était un vrai sorcier et son histoire. Une fois, je me souviens, nous avions accompagné Lily au chemin de Traverse. Maman était... on aurait dit une petite fille dans un rayon de jouets à Noël. Elle était une adulte responsable c'est sûr mais, je crois qu'une part d'elle n'a jamais grandie. Et, cette partie de Maman se réveillait à Noël ou quand la magie entrait en question. Je n'étais pas jalouse de Lily pour ça, j'en étais fière de ma petite sœur sorcière. 

En tout cas, on s'aimait tous. Maman était assistante sociale et elle en voyait de toutes les couleurs au bureau. Elle nous donnait tout ce que les enfants dont elle s'occupait manquaient en général : de l'amour. Elle nous appelait ses deux petites princesses. Tu as certainement du récupérer une boîte avec cette lettre, il y a un album photo dedans, il contient la majeure partie des 10 premières années de ta maman. Je pensai que tu aimerais les avoir. 

Comme j'essaye de te montrer toute la famille, je continue avec ta mère. Je pense que tu sais comment ton père et elle se sont rencontrés si tu ne le sais pas je vais te le dire.

Lily était une Griffondor, maison de la bravoure je crois. Je ne sais pas en quelle maison tu as été et je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir apporté mon soutient durant toutes ces années mais je t'expliquerai pourquoi plus loin dans ma lettre. Ton Père aussi était de Gryffondor. Ils étaient de la même année et auraient pu très bien s'entendre si James n'avait pas ce don pour donner à Lily l'envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Il a commencé à s'intéresser à elle au début de sa 5ème année. Seulement, James n'avait pas que Lily sur sa liste de "filles à conquérir". C'était un don Juan. D'après Lily, il draguait tout ce qui était de sexe féminin. Et ça, Lily n'appréciait pas. En tout cas, les sentiments de ton père sont passés du simple "flirt" à l'amour. Il a arrêté d'être un Don Juan et a consacré ses efforts à convaincre Lily qu'il avait changé (pas assez pour arrêter de lui demander de sortir toutes les semaines mais bon on ne peut pas trop en demander). Mais ta mère est l'un des êtres les plus têtus que je connaisse, elle n'a pas essayé de voir le nouveau James et celui-ci a abandonné en 7ème année. La suite, je ne la connais pas en détails parce que j'ai renié ma sœur. 

Lily avait 17 ans et moi 18. C'était le jour de mon anniversaire. Je devenais majeur enfin, mes parents avaient fait une petite fête en famille et Lily était revenue pour les congés scolaires. La soirée avait bien commencé, c'était un petit dîner en famille pour me fêter. Et j'étais heureuse, j'avais mes parents autour de moi, ma soeur tout était parfait. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensai. Au milieu de la soirée, un homme est apparu dans la salle à manger, il a regardé Lily et lui a dit qu'il y avait eu une attaque, qu'un de ses professeurs était mort. 

A cette époque, elle faisait déjà partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Puisque je ne sais pas si elle existe toujours, je vais essayer de t'expliquer de quoi il s'agit. L'Ordre du Phoenix était ou est, je ne sais pas une organisation secrète de sorciers combattant Voldemort. Dans ces années là, Lily faisait partie des premiers membres de l'Ordre et était souvent appelée lorsque quelque chose de grave se passait. C'était le cas ce soir la. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'elle m'a dit : " Nia, je suis désolée vraiment je vais revenir dès que je peux, je t'aime p'tite sœur". 

Avec un pop, elle était partie. J'étais un peu déçue mais sachant ce que représentait Voldemort, je me suis dit que je devrai être fière de ma sœur. 

Petunia posa son stylo. Ecoutant les ronflements de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé, elle entra dans la chambre de son neveu. " Non, je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, je ne peux pas tout revivre, juste l'écrire, en espérant qu'un jour, tu comprendras Harry."

~~~~~~

Alors, vous avez pensé quoi ????? laissez moi une ptite review merci merci merci !!!!!

Spicy suga


	2. chapitre 2

__

Hey? Me revoilà avec un autre petit chapitre, je vous laisse à la lecture…….. 

**__**

~~~~~~

Cette nuit là a tout changé entre nous. Mes parents sont morts cette nuit là et mon âme est morte avec eux. 

Tout c'est passé si vite. Lily était à peine partie que ces monstres sont arrivés. De pauvres excuses d'hommes. Ils étaient trois. Je n'en ai vu qu'un. Grand, blond, pale. Des yeux gris, froids, remplis de haine. Je n'oublierai jamais ces yeux, ceux d'un homme que je n'avais jamais, dont je n'entendrai jamais le nom mais qui hanterai mes cauchemars les plus réels et les plus horribles : 

ceux où je revivrai le soir ou j'ai perdu ma joie de vivre, le jour où mes parents sont mort.

Tes parents et les miens ont été assassinés. La grande différence est que Lily et son mari n'ont pas souffert la douleur, la terreur, l'horreur qui ont tué Papa et Maman. 

Ce que je te raconte maintenant, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. La peur de revivre les événements peut-être ou tout simplement vouloir oublier. 

Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, j'en serai simplement incapable.

Quand ils sont arrivés, des hommes habillés de noirs et caguoulés, sauf celui qui… le blond…. ils se sont directement dirigés vers mon père. Ils lui ont lancé un sort. Un simple mot et mon père se tordait de douleur. Un autre faisait subir la même chose à ma mère. Ça m'a semblé durer une éternité et ils se sont arrêtés. Tu sais ce que ça fait de regarder…..regarder tes parents se faire torturer, ces même parents qui quelques minutes plus tôt semblaient si heureux, insouciants. 

Eux qui étaient si forts, si… ils étaient mes parents simplement et je les aimais, je les aime. 

Leur répit fut de courte durée. Le blond se dirigea vers ma mère, d'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître ses vêtement. Elle tremblait …. tellement … tellement… et là cet homme en la regardant, en regardant ma mère, ce monstre regarda Papa et pointa sa baguette sur lui. A ce moment, la, il a murmuré quelques mots et mon père c'est mis à crier " ouais ! Prends la ! Prends la ! ".

Et j'ai regardé ça. Tu imagines Harry, j'ai regardé un homme violer ma mère. J'ai entendu mon père crier à ce monstre de recommencer, d'y aller plus fort. J'ai vu mon père regarder ce spectacle horrible en riant avec les autres hommes caguoulés et "appréciant le spectacle". Quand je le revis dans mes rêves, je revois le regard de mon père, horrifié et apeuré. 

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils l'ont tuée. Ma mère. Et ils ont ri. Ils venaient de foutre ma vie en l'air, de violer maman juste avant de l'assassiner et ils ont ri. Rire après avoir tué l'une des personnes qu j'aimais le plus au monde. C'est drôle hein, très drôle. Tuer. Donner la mort. Assassiner. Très drôle. 

Mon père riait mais ses yeux étaient horrifiés et remplis de larmes. 

Je regardais toujours le corps sans vie de Maman quand mon père vint vers moi. Je pensai que les hommes étaient partis, qu'ils pensaient assez avoir détruit nos vies pour nous laisser. J'avais tord. Tellement tord. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, je subi le même sort que ma mère. Non, j'avais un peu plus de chance. L'homme qui me viola ne voulait pas le faire, il y a été forcé. Oui, il y a été forcé, il ne l'aurai jamais fait, il n'en aurait jamais eu l'idée. Il n'aurai pas violé sa fille, non, jamais. Jamais. 

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé après. J'ai senti un grand froid m'envahir, j'ai ressenti tout ce qui venait de se passer une seconde fois. Et j'ai du m'évanouir.

En me réveillant, jetais dans un lit doux et chaud. J'ai commencé à pleurer en me rappelant l'horrible cauchemars que je venais de faire et puis j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas mon lit, que ce n'était pas ma chambre et que Lily était endormie sur mon lit. J'ai arrêté de pleurer. Lily s'est reveillée. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Je me suis promis de ne jamais pleurer, jamais. 

_ ****_

~~~~~~

Voilà je suis pas très fière de ce chapitre mais bon, ma prochaine fic en français sera mieux construite…promis. Oh, elle n'est pas finie, juste un chapitre ou deux…

Voilà, deso si c'etait si horrible que ça alala vive la vie !!!

Spicy spicy


	3. La fin

__

Salut tout le monde !! Comme vous pouvez la voir c'est la fin, au début c'était sensé être une one-shot mais, comme je n'ai pas pu tout faire d'un coup, ça m'a pris trois fois, trois chapitres. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Une chose, les textes en italique et entre guillemets sont des souvenirs de Pétunia quand elle écrit sa lettre. Le premier souvenir par contre est inclus dans la lettre , il n'est donc pas en italique..

A part ça, désolée pour l'attente je ne savais pas vraiment comment mettre tout en place mais là je pense que ça ira.. à vous de me le dire…

****

I'm telling you why

Dernier chapitre

Mais seulement, voilà, cette promesse je n'ai pas pu la tenir. C'est assez facile de se dire que tout va bien se passer quand votre monde s'écroule, quand vous vous retrouvez si seul que vous pourriez pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. C'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai pleuré, pleuré sans que personne ne le sache. De toutes façons, en quoi auraient-ils pu m'aider ? Je les voyais bien, dans ton école, leurs regards, la pitié.. Certains essayaient de me parler parfois et ils me disaient qu'ils pourraient me comprendre. Lol, me comprendre.. " oui je sais ce que tu ressens" qu'ils me disaient. Parce que bien sûr, il pouvaient savoir ce que je ressentais ! Ils savaient ce que ça fait de voir sa mère se faire violer et assassiner devant ses yeux ? Ils le savaient ça ? Et ils savaient la douleur que l'on ressent quand on voit son père s'approcher pour vous prendre d'une manière que vous n'auriez jamais imaginée dans vos pires cauchemars ? Ils connaissaient la douleur que je ressentais à cet instant ? Ils pouvaient peut-être imaginer les sentiments confus que je ressentais pour lui ? Ils savaient à quel point j'essayais de me convaincre que ce n'était pas lui ! qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait… Jamais ? Mais comment s'en convaincre quand ces images vous reviennent tout le temps ? Comment ? comment..

Mais je m'accrochais tu sais.. Je voulais être là pour ma petite sœur.. Elle aussi, elle n'allait pas bien.. Elle se persuadait que tout était sa faute. En fait, je l'ai su plus tard, c'était celle de Sirius Black, l'espion, ton parrain cet assassin que tu aimes tant, c'est sa faute si mes parents et les tiens sont morts.. Sirius Black…. Je voulais être forte pour Lily, elle n'avait pas besoin que moi aussi je parte.. On avait 17 et 18 ans..

Un soir, je devais retrouver Lily dans sa chambre de préfète en chef. J'y suis allée… Elle parlait avec le directeur.. Elle disait qu'elle savait qu'il existait un moyen pour que tout ceci soit arrêté. Elle voulait utiliser quelque chose afin de remonter le temps pour… enfin, il lui a dit non. Il, il disait qu'il ne pouvais pas faire ça, que se serait injuste envers tous les autres… les autres comme nous, tous ceux qui avaient perdu un membre de leur famille…. Lily n'a rien dit pendant quelque temps.. Et puis, je l'ai entendue demander " et pour Petunia, il faut.. enfin, je sais qu'il est possible d'effacer les événements de sa mémoire, elle en a vu trop cette nuit là.. et elle… " et puis elle s'est mise à pleurer, du moins, d'après les sons étouffés que j'entendais, je crois qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer… Et là, il lui a dit que non.. il le pouvait, mais il ne le voulait pas.. Je devais m'en souvenir… je devais revivre ce cauchemar toutes mes nuits, pour mon bien, je devais entendre le rire de ces hommes, je devais, quand je fermais les yeux, revoir ceux de mon père essayant de me dire pardon.. Pour mon bien, je devais, à chaque fois que quelqu'un posais sa main sur ma peau, sentir celles de mon père me touchant cette nuit là.. Mais c'était pour mon bien.. Le culte du souvenir… Pendant qu'il y était, il aurait du me donner des photos du corps abusé de ma mère afin que je les aies toujours sur moi.. N'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses Harry ?

Enfin, ça a commencé à en faire trop pour moi.. je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ça.. Alors, j'ai demandé que l'on me renvoie chez moi. Ce qu'ils ont fait..

Et tu sais quoi Harry ?

Ils avaient tout prévu pour moi.. Par ce qu'ils n'étaient pas si méchants en fait… Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais..

On m'avait dit que quelqu'un, un sorcier viendrait me voir, pour m'offrir une aide psychologique. Ils l'ont appelé Medicomage M. Je ne connaissais pas son nom.

La première fois que j'ai vu Médicomage M., j'ai souffert. Enormément souffert. C' était lui, les mêmes yeux gris et froids qui m'avaient hantés depuis cette nuit….

Il est venu… il est entré chez moi, chez mes parents… il s'est adossé contre le mur exactement de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait précédemment. Il s'est assis à la table, cette même table où il avait abusé de ma mère… Il m'a dit… Il m'a dit que ma Maman avait bon goût….qu'il voudrait savoir si j'avais le même goût.. que.. que elle. Il a ri… encore ri… et puis… et puis, il a dit… il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux il.. il.. s'est passé la langue sur les lèvres et.. et il a soupiré en disant que " malheureusement, il n'était pas là pour ça ".

Et, je ne pouvais rien faire… je savais pas quoi faire….. J'étais impuissante…. Si impuissante.

Il me dit bien vite que c'était un homme respecté dans le monde sorcier….que personne ne me croirait si je racontais la vérité. Il me dit qu'on me prendrait pour une folle.. folle que j'étais. Il me dit que j'étais impure, que je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur de vivre… Il me dit que j'étais inférieure…. Que mon seul avenir sur cette terre était d'être à lui, devenir sa possession.

Ca a duré un mois. Il venait deux fois par semaine… un mois… Ca peut sembler court comme ça mais… imagine Harry, il venait toutes les semaines… toutes les semaines, il de démontrerait que nous, les "moldus" sommes inférieurs aux sorciers. Il me rappelait la mort de mes parents, il me faisait lui parler, il essayait de me faire répondre. Je me souviens, une fois, il m'a demandé si j'avais peur de lui. J'ai dit oui.. Il m'a alors demandé pourquoi… pourquoi j'avais été épargnée (selon moi).. Je lui ai dit que de toutes les façons, Dieu me protégeait… Il a ri, encore ri de cet affreux rire qui me hante encore et m'a dit :

"tu prouves toute seule que vous, les moldus êtes bêtes, stupides et bon à nous servir ou répondre à nos… besoins tout au plus. Si ton Dieu te protégeait, crois tu que je serai là ? Je pourrai te tuer tout de suite, je pourrai te violer comme j'ai violée ta mère… Je pourrai te prendre et te le faire vouloir, je pourrai te faire mal, te faire ressentir une plus forte douleur que ce que tu as jamais imaginé. J'en ai le pouvoir….

Et tes putains de parents ton Dieu les a protégés aussi ? Vous êtes tellement stupides, vous vous référez à une puissance supérieure, le plus démuni vous êtes, la plus médiocre est votre vie, plus vous y croyez….

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on se fatigue à vous exterminer, vous le faites si bien tous seuls."

Et il a ri, ri et moi, moi… je le regardais, il avait raison en quelque sorte mais je… je ne pouvais rien dire.. même si je le voulais, je n'avais rien à dire…

Après tant d'années, ces mots sont toujours frais dans ma mémoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Ca m'a marquée… De même, certains de ses gestes me reviennent encore.

En tout cas, quand il a cessé, j'avais changé. J'étais persuadée d'être inférieure.. J'étais persuadée d'être au-dessous de tout le monde.. Sorciers et moldus mais surtout Lily….

"Pourquoi crois tu qu'elle aie survécu sans aucunes séquelles et pas toi ? Pourquoi croies tu que tu as tu subi ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qui a dû regarder tes parents se faire torturer, violer, assassiner ? "

Alors, j'ai commencé à me demander pourquoi. Pourquoi moi Harry ? Pourquoi ? Et Lily ne faisait rien pour moi…. Elle n'ai pas venue me voir… jamais.. pas une lettre… non.. pas une…

Mais lui, il a continué à venir .... Je me renfermais de plus en plus sur moi même… Je devenais une ombre…. J'écoutais ses démonstrations. Je me persuadais qu'il disait la vérité. Il me donnais les armes. Je les utilisais pour me détruire.

Mais tout ça a cessé…. Il n'est pas revenu.. Et, j'ai attendu.. j'ai attendu patiemment que la mort vienne me chercher. Mais c'était trop facile.. Il fallait que je vive.. que je souffre…

Et puis le temps a passé. J'ai gardé cette haine vers le monde sorcier, vers ma sœur… Je me suis inventé une histoire… une vie..

J'ai déménagé, épousé le pire des hommes. Je me suis forcée à l'aimer… Je lui ai fait un enfant. Je me suis comportée comme je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé.

J'ai imité les épouses autour de moi, je me suis fondue dans la masse. Je suis devenue une mère stupide. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.. pour toi, pour Dudley, pour moi.

Quand tu es arrivé, je t'ai vu comme un miracle… tu étais un petit bout du monde que j'avais quitté.. de ma sœur… Et puis.. je me suis rappelé tout ce que j'avais enduré à cause de ce monde. Et j'ai voulu te haïr. Mon mari m'a aidé bien sûr. Lui qui a toujours voulu une famille modèle…

Avec vous, mes enfants, je voulais rétablir l'ordre. Ce que ma sœur m'avait pris, à mes yeux, ce dont elle m'avait privé.. alors, j'ai tout donné à Dudley et toi, je t'ai fait payé.

J'ai souvent voulu tout arrêter tu sais.. mais je ne pouvais pas.. tu étais un culte du souvenir. Tes yeux me rappelaient toujours Lily.. et je ne le supportais pas..

Je sais bien que je n'ai pas vraiment de justification pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aurais pas du te faire vivre ce que tu as vécu.. Ma lâcheté est inscrite en moi, su moins, quand il s'agit d 'avouer mon passé.

Mes excuses ne valent peut-être rien, surtout sur une petite feuille de papier.. Mais je voulais te le dire.. Que tu comprennes.

Au revoir Harry, Le masque est tombé pour t'écrire mais, je le remettrais bien vite. J'espère que tu comprendras. Harry.

Adieu.

Nia…..

**_Fin _**


End file.
